


Halloween Haunters

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Ben offers the Core Four seasonal work, or Auradon has their version of the Jaycees haunted house.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney), Harry Hook/Uma, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Halloween Haunters

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I watch a doc about haunted houses.

**Ben**

It was an Auradon Halloween tradition. Every year, the King and Queen would put on a haunted house for charity, the money going to poor children. It was very popular, even though it was somewhat predictable, King Adam concerned about going too far. But everyone went because it was tradition. 

Then their son, Ben, became king, and took over the haunt. 

He’d done a lot more too, like open up the Isle to a few students at a time. And after the students seemed to be well-settled into Auradon, he offered them seasonal jobs.

“You’re getting Isle kids to be actors in the haunt?” His father looked scandalized. “What if they decide to hurt someone for real?” 

“They won’t,” Ben said. “They think the haunt is fun, funny. They look at it as a way to get paid for running around and screaming. And they love the costumes.” Ben smiled, remembering when Mal and Evie started going through the corsets to find the perfect one. “One of them has even volunteered to repair costumes.” Evie had also offered to make some for pay next year. 

“So, you think this is a good outlet for them?” His mother was being more diplomatic, even though Ben could tell she was worried. 

“I do. They were excited about it. You know how reserved some of them can be. But after I explained what a haunted house was, they were fully involved. They even had ideas for improvements.” Ben had to reject a few as being too scary, but he wasn’t telling his parents that. 

His parents exchanged an awkward glance. His dad spoke first. 

“Well, I guess we’ll trust your judgment. I know you wanted to make the event scarier and more elaborate, and maybe this will add to it.” 

“I know it will,” Ben said, smiling.

He was going to put on the best haunted house Auradon had ever seen. 

**Evie**

Evie liked to do her own makeup for the haunt. She took almost an hour, carefully fixing her face with a white base and blood red lips. In fact, she was basically doing a version of her mother’s look. But hers was even more exaggerated. She looked in the mirror, and smiled, then wiggled her long nails at the mirror. 

“Stop it Evie, you already look perfect,” Mal said from her seat. The makeup artist was fixing her up. She had been scared of the Isle kids at first. But Mal and Carlos sat quietly and Jay stopped flirting after the first week, so she’d gotten used to them. 

“Yes I know,” she trilled, and they both laughed. Then Evie got the rest of her costume on. She fixed her hair carefully around the large crown, and then kissed Mal’s cheek before headed to her place. 

Evie was the first performer the guests saw. She liked that. 

Her room looked like a large castle, and Evie was the Queen. She sat on a tall throne, Her job was to welcome the guests, and be spooky and elegant. Perfect. She could just act like her mother. And, she didn’t have to run around and scream. 

“Good evening,” she said, and waved towards them, wriggling her six inch long nails. She had a short script to follow, and she had to repeat it every two minutes. But she didn’t care. It was fun, because she got to overact as much as she wanted. 

At the end, she would stand up, walking a little closer to the guests. “Enjoy your time here. Let’s see how many of you get out alive.” Then she threw her head back and let out the most diabolical laugh she could. 

They always ran out. 

**Mal**

Mal worked in the Alice in Wonderland themed room. It had tons of neon paint and flashing lights. She hated the lights. Before this, Mal had never gotten migraines, but now she had to take a few tablets before she started her shift. 

Other than that though, the job was fantastic. Her makeup made her look like a scary neon clown. Her job was very simple. She would hold still, blending in with the distracting surroundings, and when the suckers got close, she would jump right next to them and scream. 

So she didn’t have any dialog, she could live with that. It was worth it to see the look on their faces. 

**Carlos**

All the others liked to brag about their parts in the haunt, but Carlos was positive his role was the best. Because the guests never saw him coming. 

His makeup and costume were that of a sad, kind of Victorian child. It was mostly white with a dark jacket and pale makeup with dark eyes. At first, the guests didn’t really see him. Until...he got them separated from their group. 

It was easy, they would be in near darkness, and then the door one way would shut. Carlos came through the second, and stood in front of it (the way they came). It was perfect-just as the guest realized they were trapped, the lights came on. That was when they really noticed Carlos-the bloodstains on his clothes, and the knife in his hand. 

“Hi,” he would say in a childlike sing song voice while brandishing the knife. “Do you want to play with me?”

Carlos made more people pee themselves than any other haunter. 

**Jay**

Jay knew his boyfriend loved his role as the homicidal kid. And he should, it was perfect for him. But Jay is a simple man.

So they gave him a chainsaw. 

Jay loved that damn thing. There was no chain on it, of course, but the guests didn’t care. It made an extremely loud noise and he was running right at them with it. He had to be careful, since he was in costume and sometimes the mask would slip and it would be hard to see. But goddamn he was having a good time. It was a good thing the chainsaw noise covered up his constant giggling. 

When Halloween was over, he was going to ask Ben if he could keep the chainsaw. He doubted he would be allowed to, but there was nothing wrong with asking. 

**Everyone**

Finally, when Halloween was over, Ben held a party for the haunters at Beast Castle. There was a DJ and a buffet set up. Ben went around and congratulated everyone on their performance. 

“Mal, Evie!” He came over and shook their hands. “You did great! You don’t have sore throats, do you?” 

“Nothing some cough syrup can’t fix,” Mal said, giving him a playful punch on the arm. “Thanks. I’m taking Evie’s advice and saving some of the money we made. I might need it later. And we had fun.” Ben grinned, honestly thrilled, and Evie thanked him for the job and shook his hand. 

Ben looked for Jay and Carlos, but he found them making out in a corner, and decided not to bother them. He’d never seen same-sex couples before he brought the four of them over, but he had a lot of practice in minding his own business. He looked back and saw that Evie and Mal had found the overwhelmed-looking makeup artist and were teaching her a new dance. He knew from experience that if Mal decided she liked you, you didn’t have a lot of say in the matter. 

Things had turned out even better than he expected.

And back on the Isle, Uma and Harry watched the news about the party at Beast Castle. 

“I can’t believe they took part in that farce,” Uma said. “Either they’re pretending to be like the Auradon kids, or they’ve really gone native.” 

“I could show them something scary,” Harry said, nodding his agreement. “Imagine having to create a holiday around fear. I guess they don’t have enough. I could help with that.” 

Uma chuckled. “You sure could,” she said, giving him an affectionate look. “Oh well. One day, we’ll get free. And we’ll let them know what it’s like.”


End file.
